Valentine's Day
by nileenax
Summary: Lucy estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía con sólo un pensamiento y las mejillas se le coloreaban ante la mención de un solo color. Natsu, por su parte, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lucy —su Lucy— supiera hasta el sabor perfecto para hacerle perder la cabeza y que aún así se sintiera tan jodidamente bien.


_**Tales of Fairy Tail: Valentine's Day**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Lucy estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía con sólo un pensamiento y las mejillas se le coloreaban ante la mención de un solo color._ _Natsu, por su parte,_ _nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lucy —su Lucy— supiera hasta el sabor perfecto para hacerle perder la cabeza y que aún así se sintiera tan jodidamente bien._

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** La pareja principal de este fic son Natsu y Lucy, aunque habrá menciones _sutiles_ de Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza y Gajeel x Levy. Además, es un **_High School! A_ _U_** o un **_Preparatoria! AU_** , como queráis llamarle. Hay algo de OOC por parte de Lucy y de Natsu, porque lo he hecho a toda prisa y además de una sola tirada, así que aún no sé cómo me las he apañado para hacer éste one-shot, pero bueno, aquí está el resultado final.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

* * *

Nerviosa, acalorada, su corazón latiendo descontrolado, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el pensamiento de una sola fecha. Los sentimientos intentando no desbordarse, la ilusión apoderándose de sus ojos y su mente intentando encontrar el valor suficiente.

Lucy sentía su sonrisa crecer nerviosa a la vez que la expectación crecía dentro de ella al leer los carteles colgados en las calles de Magnolia. Las avenidas y los distritos del centro estaban cubiertos de rojo, rosa y blanco, de flores y de chocolates, empezando así con la venta del día de los enamorados.

 _Faltaban dos días para el día de San Valentín._

Soltando una risa nerviosa, Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en Natsu. Él ni siquiera debía saber sobre su existencia.

Y aún así.

 _Aún así_.

Esos sentimientos la hacían tan feliz, la llenaban de una manera que jamás creyó posible —no hasta que lo encontró a él, a su sonrisa tan o más brillante que el sol, a sus ojos llenos de fuego, a su actitud despreocupada y desinteresada y a su personalidad amable y gentil— y es que cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos del instituto o en las pocas clases que compartía con él, su corazón decidía volverse loco, su cara un tomate y sus ojos parecían querer no apartar la mirada de él.

No pudiendo —ni queriendo— parar de sonreír, Lucy se adentró en la tienda de dulces en donde siempre iba a comprar sus algodones de azúcar y demás chucherías. Desde que se mudó a Magnolia hacía ya tres años que iba de forma frecuente —culpad a su adicción a los algodones de azúcar por eso—, por no añadir que la dueña se había hecho muy amiga de su madre, así que verla dentro de la tienda era algo recurrente.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Lucy fue la cantidad de gente que había. Veía muchas chicas jóvenes emocionadas, animando a sus amigas y con las mejillas rosadas, también mujeres ya en sus treinta o en sus cuarenta, comprando chocolates tamaño familiar, de igual forma que un par de señoras mayores que se encontraban sonriendo y viendo a las jóvenes y adolescentes con ojos soñadores y melancólicos.

La sonrisa de Lucy se amplió aún más. Porque el ambiente era agradable, y eso era algo que siempre le había gustado de San Valentín. Y si algo le gustaba más que el algodón de azúcar, era ver a la gente feliz. Tal vez fuera una manía suya, pero ver como parejas se juntaban en las calles, como el corazón de las chicas parecía florecer esa temporada y sentir las ansias y el nerviosismo en el aire siempre le había resultado digno de admirar.

Y desde hacía ya más de dos años que Lucy se encontraba en el otro lado de la línea. Porque antes solía mirar a la gente enamorarse, y en esos momentos, la enamorada era ella.

Se pasó horas en la tienda. Intentando averiguar cuál sería el chocolate que más le gustaría, el sabor que le haría adorar cada mordida y que le causara querer más.

Lucy sabía el gusto de Natsu por el picante —no que fuera una Juvia 2.0, sólo era que en una de sus peleas con Gray lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos para después ponerle en la boca del pelinegro cuatro botes de salsa de tabasco— y también sabía que él _devoraba_ la comida.

Suspirando y con su mente llena de rosa, jade y bufandas blancas, Lucy compró el chocolate y después de saludar a la dueña, compró especias en un supermercado que no se encontraba lejos de su casa.

Sentía que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar se quitó los zapatos y fue corriendo hacia la cocina, sin pararse a saludar ni siquiera a su madre, que veía curiosa como su hija corría casi desesperada por el pasillo. Sonriendo al saber el motivo, Layla se encaminó hacia donde Lucy se encontraba.

—¿Vas a preparar chocolate de San Valentín? —preguntó en un tono maternal.

Lucy asintió sonrojada pero con mirada decidida— El año pasado no pude porque estaba enferma. Este año quiero hacerlo bien.

Sintiéndose orgullosa, Layla asintió— ¿Quieres que alguien te ayude? Spetto puede ayudarte, y Virgo y Aries estarían encantadas de prestarte sus dotes culinarias. Además, a Aries se le dan muy bien los dulces.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Lucy miró directa a los ojos de su madre.

—Yo… quiero poner todos mis sentimientos por él en el chocolate. Aunque tal vez si pida ayuda a Aries para el chocolate de papá.

Soltando unas risas, Layla asintió— Está bien. Quién diría que mi niña acabaría enamorada de esta manera.

Con la cara roja y humo saliendo de sus orejas, Lucy no pudo siquiera mirar a la cara de su mayor— ¡Mamá!

Después de pasar toda la tarde probando recetas y distintas maneras de cocinar chocolate, Lucy tenía las manos rojizas y estaba agotada. Aún así, la felicidad que la invadía le era suficiente.

Ya después de cenar, Lucy subió a su habitación y revisó su móvil.

 _[4:25 p.m.] Levy: Chicas, ¿Ya habéis comprado el chocolate?_

 _[4:27 p.m.] Juvia: ¡Juvia ya ha hecho los chocolates para Gray-sama!_

 _[4:27 p.m.] Levy: ¿Ya? ¿No se van a dañar si los dejas en la nevera tanto tiempo?_

 _[4:28 p.m.] Juvia: …_

 _[4:28 p.m.] Juvia: ¡Juvia no sabe qué hacer! ¡Ahora sus chocolates van a morir! ¡No! ¡Chocolate-san, no se muera, Juvia va en rescate!_

 _[4:29 p.m.] Erza: Oh, no te preocupes. Los chocolates pueden durar días en la nevera sin dañarse, además, conservan muy bien el sabor._

 _[4:29 p.m.] Juvia: ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora Juvia y los chocolates para Gray-sama están a salvo!_

 _[4:29 p.m.] Erza: Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Levy, no. Los compré y los terminé cocinando para mí…_

 _[4:31 p.m.] Levy: ¿Por qué no vamos todas juntas hoy? Aunque parece que Lu-chan no está._

 _[4:31 p.m.] Erza: Mmm… Puede que ya esté comprando los ingredientes. Quería hacer chocolate casero para Natsu, ¿No?_

 _[4:32 p.m.] Levy: Sí. ¡Espero que este año no se enferme! El año pasado estuvo algo deprimida cuando se enteró de que se había saltado la fecha…_

 _[4:33 p.m.] Juvia: ¡Juvia acepta! Juvia cree que no tiene suficiente chocolate todavía._

 _[4:33 p.m.] Levy: Genial. ¿Sabéis alguna tienda que esté cerca del centro?_

 _[4:33 p.m.] Levy: Que no sea una pastelería, claro._

 _[4:34 p.m.] Erza: Entonces no._

 _[4:35 p.m.] Juvia: ¡Juvia sabe una! Está cerca de la estación._

 _[4:37 p.m.] Levy: ¿Quedamos a las cinco y media?_

 _[4:38 p.m.] Erza: Me parece perfecto. Lucy ya nos dirá algo si ve los mensajes antes de quedar._

 _[4:39 p.m.] Juvia: Juvia está de acuerdo._

 _[4:41 p.m.] Levy: ¡Nos vemos! Y para cuando veas este mensaje, ¡Mucha suerte con tus chocolates Lu-chan!_

Riendo un poco se dispuso a responder.

 _[8:21 p.m.] Lucy: ¡Lo siento chicas! Me adelanté un poco. ¿Qué habéis comprado?_

 _[8:26 p.m.] Levy: ¡No pasa nada Lu-chan! Yo compré chocolate negro. Juvia compró chocolate con leche, y Erza compró chocolate negro, fresas y bizcocho de chocolate. Creo que quiere hacer un pastel entero para Jellal._

Riendo, Lucy envió el siguiente mensaje.

 _[8:27 p.m.] Lucy: Suena como Erza. Yo me voy ya a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!_

 _[8:28 p.m.] Levy: Te vas a leer un libro, ¿Verdad? ¡Y buenas noches!_

Apagando su móvil Lucy cogió un libro de su estantería y empezó a leerlo, distrayendo así los nervios que se acumulaban en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el día que estaba por llegar. El día siguiente era 13 de Febrero. Y el viernes… El viernes iba a ser 14.

Cuando la mañana siguiente Lucy llegó al instituto, sus nervios aumentaron. Ya oía los susurros entre las chicas, _sentía_ las ansias de los chicos y veía sonrojos por todos lados.

Poco a poco, los nervios también florecían dentro de ella. ¿Sería capaz de darle los chocolates el día siguiente sin estropearlo todo? ¿Sería siquiera capaz de acercarse a él?

Suspirando fue a su clase, suspirando se sentó y suspirando se encontró con el rostro de una de sus mejores amigas viéndola preocupada.

—¿Lu-chan? —preguntó cierta peliazul— Has estado suspirando desde que entraste al aula…

Lucy se pasó las manos por el pelo con tanta fuerza que lo dejó hecho un desastre.

—¡No sé como darle los chocolates! ¿Y si me pongo tan nerviosa que no puedo ni hablar? ¿Y si acabo por caerme al suelo mientras camino hacia él? ¿Y si otra le da chocolates y los acepta? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Oh Dios mío Levy-chan, ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Estaba segura que sus mejillas debían haber explotado de la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ella sonrió nerviosa— Relájate, Lu-chan. ¡Es sólo un chico!

—Pero es la primera vez que le doy chocolates a un chico de mi edad y… ¿Qué haré si los rechaza?

Dedicándole una mirada de simpatía Levy acarició su cabeza— No necesitas preocuparte, Lu-chan. ¡Estoy segura que Natsu aceptará tus chocolates!

Ya más tranquila, Lucy miró los ojos marrón oscuro de la peliazul.

—Gracias, Levy-chan.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, y el último timbre sonó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lucy.

—¡Hasta mañana chicas! —gritó Lucy, dirigiéndose al coche en donde Capricorn le esperaba para ir a su hogar.

—¡Hasta mañana! —le respondieron.

No fue hasta las cuatro de la tarde que se puso a hacer el chocolate para Natsu. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y se había hecho daño al cortar los chocolates por estar distraída, pero al fin y al cabo, se lo había pasado bien.

—Y… ¡Hechos!

Sujetando con delicadeza la pieza de chocolate, Lucy sonrió. Layla imitó la sonrisa de su hija des del umbral de la puerta y se alejó contenta— fuera quien fuera el chico, debía ser muy afortunado.

La mañana siguiente, Lucy se levantó antes de que la alarma sonara. Estaba nerviosa. Pero era normal, ¿No? Ella nunca había dado chocolates antes. Y Natsu no la conocía. ¿Cómo aceptaría los chocolates de una extraña como lo era ella?

Con un par de respiraciones profundas, Lucy se calmó y fue a ducharse. Desayunó, preparó su mochila, empacó el chocolate cuidadosamente y a la hora usual, salió de casa para ir hacia el instituto.

 _Oh Dios, dame fuerzas._

* * *

—¡Bastardo! —gritó.

—¡Idiota! —contraatacó.

Juntando sus frentes se miraron retándose, emanando una aura oscura a su alrededor.

—¿Tú eres tonto o qué, hielo andante?

—¿Quieres pelear, perro calcinado?

Un día de lo más normal en la vida diaria de los estudiantes de la Fairy Academy.

—Me dais dolor de cabeza… —se quejó un peliazul sin ser tomado en cuenta.

Cinco minutos después, cierto pelinaranja se unió a los tres chicos que estaban en frente de los casilleros.

—¿No estáis excitados? ¡Hoy es San Valentín! Estoy seguro de que recibiré muchos chocolates… —dijo con ojos soñadores.

—Yo estaría más sorprendido si éste cabeza de fuego consiguiera tan solo uno —se burló Gray con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate paquete de hielo! ¿Quieres pelea, eh?

—Otra vez no, por favor… —suplicó Jellal— Chicos, Erza va a cortaros en rodajas si no dejáis de pelear.

Loke interrumpió la charla que se avecinaba con otra de sus fantasías, y pronto —entre peleas, strippers, dragones y golpes por derecha y por izquierda— sonó el timbre.

No se podría decir que estaban preocupados por el día de San Valentín. Gray sabía que Juvia le regalaría algo —lo gritaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado, como para no saberlo a esas alturas, la verdad—, Jellal sólo esperaba que Erza le hubiera hecho unos aunque fueran de amistad, Natsu no quería hacerle demasiado caso a la fecha —era algo imposible que Lucy le regalase chocolates, ¿Verdad?— y Loke se había perdido en un mar de chicas tan solo cinco minutos después de charlar con ellos.

—¿Habéis visto a Gajeel? Parece que está ausente hoy—preguntó el profesor al pasar la lista.

Natsu murmuró algo parecido a "no me importa", Gray se encogió de hombros y Jellal negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa al pobre hombre.

El pelirrosa se perdió en sus pensamientos nada más el profesor empezó a explicar ecuaciones.

 _San Valentín..._

Natsu no podía negar que tenía ilusiones. Uno podía vivir de la imaginación, ¿No?

Fue entonces que suspiró. Lucy ni siquiera lo conocía. Sí, le había salvado de unos delincuentes hacía cosa de dos años y pico pero, ¿Cómo iba ella a recordarlo? Él sólo era el chico que la salvó que casualmente también era su compañero en algunas de las clases, y ni siquiera se sentaban cerca.

Ella era perfecta. Con su cabello rubio siempre cayendo con gracia, y esa sonrisa tan suya que valía más que mil millones de dólares. Sus ojos parecían chocolate caliente, y siempre que sus miradas se encontraban por un milagro del universo, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era tan tierna, tan grácil y tan pero que _tan_ hermosa. ¿Cómo podía existir semejante ángel en la Tierra?

Y no, Natsu no creía estar exagerando. Ella en verdad era la chica más hermosa que había conocido nunca. Que se lo preguntaran a Gray, a Erza o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Se había pasado _semanas_ con la imagen de la rubia en la cabeza la primera vez que la vio, y ni siquiera respondía a los insultos de Gray o a las amenazas de Erza, mucho menos a las de Gajeel.

Tras todos esos pensamientos, a Natsu no le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo sonrojado hasta las orejas. Gray, obviamente, se rió de él. Tampoco le importó.

Oyó el último timbre sonar. Se había pasado el día en las nubes. Suspiró. Esa mañana había visto a Lucy con chocolates en la mano. Seguro que ya los había dado al que le correspondería porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no correspondería a Lucy? _Era de locos pensar que alguien podría rechazarla._

Ya no queriendo hundirse en su pena, se fue hacia los casilleros. Ahí se encontró con Gray intentando escapar de Juvia —aunque no se le escapó el detalle de que en la mano de su mejor ami- rival, se encontraba una caja de chocolates de color azul—, con un Jellal con la cara roja, la mirada desviada y comiendo un _pastel_ de chocolate con fresas —que, en serio, ¿Quién más iba a ser sino la presidenta quien le había regalado eso? Si es que no podían ser más obvios—, y a Gajeel —la primera vez que lo veía en todo el día, de todos modos— caminando algo torpe hacia la biblioteca.

—¡Chicos yo me voy! —gritó Gray antes de salir por las puertas del edificio.

Jellal por su parte se limitó a vagar por el camino hacia la salida distraído y atontado —tanto que chocó contra la farola que se encontraba delante de él—.

En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, Natsu se había quedado solo. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinando su melena un poco más de lo que ya estaba y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Lucy ya le había dado su chocolate al chico que le gustaba. Era lo más seguro. ¿Por qué no podía ser él? ¿Por qué no podía ir hacia ella y hablarle como hacía con todo el mundo?

Cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar la frustración que sentía, pero unos suaves toques en su hombro le hicieron girar la cabeza.

Ahí se encontraba Lucy Heartfilia, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, tan hermosa como siempre.

…

Espera.

Rebobina.

Pausa.

 _¿Qué?_

* * *

Lucy tenía mala suerte. Durante todo el día había estado intentando encontrar un momento que le permitiera acercarse a Natsu, pero éste siempre estaba con sus amigos o distraído. _Seguramente pensando en la chica que le gusta. ¿Se le habrán declarado ya?_

Los nervios crecieron cuando sonó el último timbre. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Ya se había acabado el día?

Lucy se mordió los labios, no queriendo desperdiciar la última oportunidad que le quedaba. Recogió sus cosas y cogió el chocolate antes de apretar a correr hasta la salida.

Vio a Gray salir corriendo con Juvia detrás y a Jellal marchándose en una postura casi _zombie_ hacia la salida —y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en su rostro al ver los chocolates bien agarrados en la mano de Gray o el pastel a medio terminar en los brazos de Jellal—.

Su mirada se perdió entre las hebras rosadas del chico que le gustaba. Vio como se pasaba la mano por el pelo con algo de mal genio, y decidió hacer un par de respiraciones antes de caminar hacia él.

Tocó con una mano su hombro, quedándose estupefacta —embobada— al ver tan de cerca los ojos jade del chico. Sentía que su sonrojo solo acababa de crecer.

Lo miró decidida. Era un "ahora o nunca". Se repitió la frase varias veces antes de abrir la boca.

—Y-Yo…

Oh, perfecto. Y además, tartamudeaba. Natsu debía estar pensando que era una rara. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando una extraña se paraba en frente suya para tartamudear con un sonrojo en la cara?

Inhaló y expiró.

Una vez.

Bien.

Otra vez.

 _Respira._

—Yo… ¡Me gustas!

Alzando con sus manos el chocolate, cerró los ojos.

 _Nada._

Con los brazos temblando, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Sabía que iba a ser rechazada, pero podría decir algo como "gracias pero ya tengo a alguien" o "lo siento pero no puedo aceptar estos chocolates" —o cualquiera de esas frases que alguien tan cliché como Loke diría—.

Llenándose de valor, alzó la mirada.

 _Se quedó hechizada._

* * *

Natsu no se lo creía.

Era imposible.

Lucy estaba ahí.

Y le había dicho…

Se le había confesado.

 _Se le había confesado, ¿Verdad?_

Le había dicho que le gustaba. Que _él_ , de todas las personas, le gustaba a _ella_.

Tardó unos segundos antes de procesar las palabras dichas por la chica.

 _"_ — _¡Me gustas! "_

Lo había dicho.

En verdad lo había dicho.

 _Oh Dios. Le gusto. Le… gusto. ¡Le gusto!_

Y ante la realización de esas palabras, Natsu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se filtrase en su rostro. Vio a Lucy alzar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y sus brazos temblaban.

De vuelta a la realidad, el chico no pudo hacer mucho más que sostener su mirada e intentar coger los chocolates con su para-nada-confiable-en-esos-instantes mano. Los abrió y partió un trozo, saboreando cada parte de él.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

 _Picante._

Una sonrisa se volvió a colar en su rostro, y para cuando se tragó el pequeño chocolate, clavó su mirada en la rubia.

—Está delicioso. Gracias, Luce.

Realmente, Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que decirle que también le gustaba, que la encontraba la chica más hermosa del planeta y que _ojalá_ se pudiera convertir en la madre de sus hijos —aunque eso sólo asustaría a la chica, le dijo su parte racional en el fuero interno de sus pensamientos—.

Sin previo aviso, alzó su brazo libre —el que no sujetaba los chocolates— y le acarició el cabello —no estaba siendo demasiado atrevido, ¿Verdad?—.

El sonrojo de Lucy incrementó.

Luego acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía sus labios pegados a los de ella.

 _Dulce._

Nunca había besado antes, tampoco había tenido interés en hacerlo antes de que llegara ella y se había movido por instinto, pero _dios_ , que bien se sentía besarla.

Se separó momentos después, no dejando tiempo a Lucy para responder al beso.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Así que deja que te lo diga una vez más. Gracias, Lucy.

Y volvió a acercarse, y la volvió a besar, y esta vez la dejó responder y- _dios_.

Se besaron hasta que notaron la falta de aire. Dos lágrimas adornaban el rostro de Lucy junto a la sonrisa más bella— y Natsu volvía a sentir que le faltaba aire.

No lo resistió mucho más y se lanzó a besarla de nuevo.

No era lo más romántico. Eran unos casilleros. Y él la estaba besando. Y el sol aún estaba alto, porque eran las tres de la tarde y no había ni un alma en los pasillos, tampoco había los rayos de la puesta de sol y ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia.

 _Aunque lo último iba en camino._

—Lucy —la llamó unos cuantos besos después— ¿Serás mi novia?

Segundos después sintió los brazos de la rubia envolverle el cuerpo, abrazarlo con fuerza y asentir repetidamente en su pecho mientras se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Con una pequeña carcajada, Natsu envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros.

Estaba feliz.

Después de romper el abrazo, Natsu logró ver la cara de su novia —y que bien se sentía pensar eso, en serio—. Estaba roja, roja como un tomate. A decir verdad, se sintió orgulloso de ser el culpable.

Y antes de irse y acompañarla hasta su casa, Natsu se arqueó y la besó de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo al separarse— Te acompañaré a casa.

Lucy asintió.

 _Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su corazón no dejaría de palpitar con fuerza ni un solo minuto. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en su habitación, enviando un texto a sus mejores amigas con el código rojo entre líneas. Pero era normal, ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo, ahora ella era la novia de Natsu…_

La tarde pasó entre vergonzosas risas por su parte e insinuaciones por parte de sus amigas y su madre. Le hicieron contar todos los detalles, des del cómo había sonreído hasta la sensación de tener los labios de Natsu contra los suyos. Y en todo ese tiempo, Lucy no había parado de sonreír —y sus mejillas tampoco de sonrojarse—.

Después de cenar Lucy subió a su habitación a leer. Después de cerrar las luces, apagar la alarma y meterse en la cama, oyó el móvil iluminarse y vibrar en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje.

 _[11:57 p.m.] Natsu: Buenas noches, Luce._

Antes de dormirse, Lucy sonrió.


End file.
